


His Sam

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully





	His Sam

 

He knows her.

He knows the way she smells of honeysuckle and vanilla after she's washed off the mud from the latest mission.  
He knows that she still misses her cat.  
He knows she'll retreat to her lab when she feels like she's somehow responsible for whatever may have happened.  
He knows the difference between the way she bites her lip when she's thinking hard about something and when she's trying not to cry.  
He knows that blue jello is not only the best peace offering when they disagree but it helps expedite the healing process.  
He knows that no matter how hard she tries, she cannot keep a plant alive at home, but the violet he gave her for her birthday sits blooming on the desk in her lab despite never having seen the sun.  
He knows that sometimes she's afraid of the dark and that she cries when she thinks no one can hear.  
He knows the differences in the color of her eyes and the moods that go with them.  
He knows that she snores and thinks its cute.  
He knows that she's ticklish and where.  
He knows that she won't admit to feeling alone.  
He knows that she doesn't care if her socks match as long as her feet are warm.  
He knows she prefers snow to rain because she didn't see much of it growing up.  
He knows how she likes her coffee.  
He knows that she prefers the first or the last watch so that she can watch the sun and moon set and rise.  
He knows that her favorite flower is the yellow rose because friendships mean the world to her.  
He knows when she's feeling the weight of the world and needs an encouraging word.  
He knows that despite reading journal after journal after scientific journal, her guilty pleasure is those hot, steamy paperback romance novels that she hides in the third drawer of her filing cabinet.  
He knows how to make her smile through and despite the pain, and how to make her smile so brightly that she lights up the room.

She's his Carter, his Sam.

He knows her.


End file.
